A short story
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: Just a short story... Ahm... Drama I mean... First time trying to write some humor. Not sure if it's successful. But, oh well, been reading people's so some of their ideas just came into this one. Hope you like it.


Title: A short story...

Summary: After reading all of the stories about the author involving in the slayers gang, I thought I just try writing one as well. Not sure if it's humor, but sharing this with all of you._  
_

* * *

_Legend : Action in this font_

_Story: _

Kit: Everyone is sitting around the inn and per usual...

Lina & Gourry: _Eating non-stop_

Amelia: _just watch_

Zelgadiss: _sipping his tea_

Kit: And the trickster appeared!

Xelloss: It's my turn already?

Kit: Yes! _Stared at Xelloss._

Xelloss: But, Jyuu-ou-sama just ask me to do something else. :sweatdropped:

Kit: What did she ask you to do?

Xelloss: Sore wa...

Filia: Namagomi! _Mace-san came smashing into his face_

Xelloss: Itai! Filia-san, I was just having a chat with Kit-san. You don't have to be jealous!

Kit: _Whispered _You are so dead now.

Filia: NA-MA-GO-MI! _Burning in fire_

Xelloss: Yare yare, Filia-san, your anger seems too tasty. It will be a waste if I don't taste it... _Mace-san smacked into his face again. _

Kit: Told you... _Look at Xelloss and shook her head._ By the way, Filia-san, please refrain from killing me while I proceed with the story.

Filia: And why? _Look at Kit with narrowed eyes._

Kit: Sore wa... _Saw Mace-san coming, dodged it._ Himitsu desu. That's very very un-nice of you, Filia-san.

Xelloss: Hey! It's not fair, how is it that you manage to dodge her attack and I can't?

Kit: Well, I am the author. _:sweatdropped:_

Lina: Are we still on? We will need more food. _Pointing to the empty plates and bowls._

Kit: Oh god... I forgot that Lina-san and Gourry-san are very good at eating. _Reaching for her wallet._ Did I have enough money to pay for all that.

Zelgadiss: You better do.

Kit: One word from you Zel, I'll make sure you can't be restore to your original body.

Zelgadiss: You aren't the original writer.

All: ...

Kit: _Shouted_ Hey! Now I am the writer! I can do whatever I like!

Xelloss: Then would it be a no problem on the money part if you are the writer.

All: ...

Kit: _Laugh nervously._ I suppose... _:sweatdropped:_

Lina-tachi: ...

Kit: Gomen...

Amelia: Kit-san, repeat after me: _In her justice pose_ Life is wonderful!

Kit: _Looked at Xelloss who turned green a bit._ Well, it's not my fault you know. It's her usual speech.

Xelloss: You can change it. _Xelloss opened his eyes slightly and stared at Kit._

Kit: What do you want me to change it to? Life is miserable?

Xelloss: Jyuu-ou-sama is the most powerful person around, even stronger than the flat-chested Lina Inverse. _Being hit by Lina hard on the head_

Lina: What did you just say, Xelloss? _Getting ready to cast dragon slave_

Amelia: Lina-san, please stop! _Grab her hands and trying to hold her back._

Kit: I think I should change dragon slave to fireball...

Zelgadiss: I think you should for once. To prevent all of us from toasted.

Kit: So... Lina-san is getting ready to cast fireball... _Start changing_

Filia: Kit-chan, can you please remove the namagomi from here?

Xelloss: That's mean of you, Fi-chan. I was trying to be nice here in this story.

Filia: Kit-chan! _Some what irritated._

Kit: Gomen, Filia-san. He is needed in this story.

Xelloss: There you go. _Smiling slyly at Filia who was cursing under her breath. _I am needed. _Saw Mace-san coming at him , vanished before it reaches him and reappeared behind Filia. _You missed, Fi-chan.

Kit: With my help, remember. You own me, Xelloss!

Gourry: Can I ask a question?

Lina: No, not now, Gourry. _Sigh in a miserable tone._

Kit: Why stop him, Lina-san? What is it you want to ask, Gourry-san? _Smile at Gourry._

Gourry: Who is she? _Pointed to Kit._

All: ...

Lina: Never mind about him. ... You jellyfish head! _Hit Gourry so hard that he flew out of the inn._

Kit: I sometime pity Gourry-san for choosing Lina-san as his partner. _Shaking her head_

Amelia & Zelgadiss: Don't ask. _Shook their heads and sighed_

Xelloss: But the pain isn't as tasty as Filia-san's anger!

Filia: _raged _NAMAGOMI MAZOKU!

Kit: _backed away from Filia and Xelloss, joining Amelia and Zelgadiss. _I need some tea. _Tea appeared before her, and she sipped it with much delight._ Much better. Now, Lina-san, don't you think you should pick Gourry-san up? And Xelloss, you should at least try to be nice to Filia-san.

Xelloss: Why should I be nice to a **selfish** dragon? _Turn his face away from Filia._

Filia: Who are you calling selfish! _Shouted, walked briskly towards him._

Lina: I think I will go pick Gourry up. _Sensing the danger between Xelloss and Filia. _

Amelia: I think we should help right, Zelgadiss-san? _Went over to Lina's side_

Zelgadiss: I supposed if he can't wake himself up, at least we can carry him to an inn... _Notice the signal and walked over towards Lina and Amelia._

Kit: Okay then. Careful... _Knowing their thoughts. After all is she had been writing them. _And don't eat too much there, Lina-san. I have no income do you even know that?

Lina: Okay. _Dashed off along with Amelia and Zelgadiss._

Kit: Now then, the two of you. Can't you guys at least try to be nice to each other?

Filia: Never will I going to be nice to a murderer of my kind. _Turning her head away from both Kit and Xelloss._

Xelloss: _whispered _Could you do something that really piss her off?

Kit: _whispered_ Kiss her then. It was part of my original story anyway.

Xelloss: _whispered_ KISS HER! ... Wait that's a good idea...

Kit: _whispered_ In either way, I will still get the same effect...

Filia: Kit-chan, what did you just whispered? _Start walking towards her. But stop because Xelloss appeared in front of her. _What are you doing, nama... _Silenced by Xelloss' kiss._

Kit: Oh... Well... _Start casting a defensive shield _And here we go. _:sweatdropped: _Forgive me, L-sama.

Filia: NA...NA... NAMAGOMI! _Transform into her dragon form. Xelloss disappeared in time to dodge her tail. _Xelloss! Come back here.

Xelloss: _Appeared beside Kit. _Well, that went well. It was fun.

Kit: I thought you say you have a job to do for Zelas-san. _Look at him._

Xelloss: After all these fun, I am more than enough energy to do the job. All thanks to you, Kit-chan.

Kit: Don't Kit-chan me, Xelloss. You know it very well. _Look around to find Filia and wonder how long before she realized that Xelloss is with her. _By the way, don't you think you should get along before Filia finds you.

Xelloss: Well, I am still feeding on her anger. Just a bit more and I will take my leave.

Kit: Evil mazoku... But that's how you should go...

Xelloss: _Smile _I think Filia-san have found me! See you around then, Kit-chan! _Faded out._

Kit: I told him not to call me Kit-chan. It's sounding more like kitchen to me.

Filia: Xelloss, where are you! _Stomping towards Kit. _Did you see him?

Kit: He just left... :sweatdropped: To do some work for his Jyuu-ou-sama...

Filia: Xelloss! I will get you for that!

Kit: Well, judging from the damage you did, Filia-san, I don't think your badly paid salary can afford that. _Scanning the broken inn, the burning buildings around and those that had collapse because of either Filia's smashing or stomping... _

Filia: AH! _Change back to her human form and started crying. _I failed miserably as a miko and end up with this mess because of that **stupid namagomi mazoku**! I will kill you the next time I see you.

Kit: Which is tomorrow. Or later in the day. In either way, I need to get going as well. L-sama is calling for me. _Wave _Bye Filia-san. Bid farewell for me to Lina-san and the others.

Filia: DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THIS MESS. _Starts crying._

Kit: I have to. I don't have any salary. Speaking of much, I haven't pay for anything have I? Oh well... At least she didn't kill me. :p


End file.
